Digimon Z (continued)
by ridley1
Summary: Due to my own stupidity, I had to start a new account and until I can get back in, Digimon Z will be continued here. I was tempted to repost the whole thing, but, only one copy is allowed on the site. More details in my foreword.
1. chapter 27

Digimon Z Chapter 27  
  
Foreword: My computer died and it took until September to get a new along a new Email address. After that, being the "genius" that I am, I had the "brilliant" idea of mentioning the Email change while ff.net was being rebuilt! So I never got the confirmation letter! I can't get back into my account, so I started this. Same name with a lower-case "r". I'm reposting the entire fic. If any of you can tell me how to get back into my old account, PLEASE TELL ME! The Email on my old account's bio says n/a. I'm thinking I might have made a typo. I need to make sure, but I can't. At least I had the brains to save everything on disk, so I'm not a complete screw-up.  
  
The Digi-Destined's training was uneventful. They got through it in few weeks. Because TK couldn't access his powers fully, he just watched. "I've done all I can," said Pixiemon cheerfully, "Let's take at your new power levels." He pulled out a scouter. "Joe-33,000. Mimi-33,000, Izzy-38,000, Sora-42,000, Matt-48,000, Tai-50,000. Am I good or what? You might as well take off the weighted clothes now." They did. "Whoa!" said Tai, "I feel lighter than air!" "Now what?" asked Matt, "Do we try to take on this Etomon?" "No," answered Pixiemon, "you're not ready for him. You may be strong, but he's a lot stronger. His power is in the hundred-thousands." "How the heck do we get our power levels THAT high?" Matt asked, "It took us weeks just to get our power levels here." "There is a way to increase your powers even further," Pixiemon answered. "How?" asked Tai. "Well," answered Pixiemon, "I was told that your powers are supplied by your digivices. But not completely. The digivices couldn't hold all the energy be given, so, some special crests were to hold the rest. The crests were supposed to be sent with the digivices, but the Virus Brigade found out about the crests and stole them." "Who told you that?" "An old man named Gennai. He knows more about your powers than I do. I'd suggest you find him. I'd take you myself, but the Brigade will be watching and it's not safe for me to exert any energy for a while. If I do, they'll find us in no time. Just remember to keep your power levels down."  
  
***  
  
Through his binoculars, Sting watched Pixiemon's training area. It took Sting a while, but he managed to find Pixiemon's place. It was hidden deep in a jungle. So deep, even Etomon's network didn't reach it. That would require patience, since Sting didn't know how long it took for Pixiemon to train. His helmet's scanners showed multiple lifeforms inside the building. I just need to wait and see if those lifeforms are my targets. Most bounty hunters would charge in, but Sting was patient. Very patient. Sting didn't spend the whole time just watching, he had sensors that could detect movement set up, which allowed him to scout the area. The door on Pixiemon's place opened. Some kids walked out.   
  
***  
  
"I'm hot and tired," whined Mimi. The Digi-Destined had to avoid exerting energy, and that meant no flying and walking through the jungle Pixiemon was hiding in was tiring. "Alright already!" said Tai, tired of Mimi's whining, "We'll stop here!" The kids all sat down. "I can see a pond nearby," said Mimi, "I going over to it." "What ever," answered Tai. Mimi walked over to it and sat down.  
  
***  
  
Sting, following the kids at a distance, watched Mimi walk over to the nearby pond.   
  
***  
  
Mimi relaxed by the pond. Then she heard foot steps. She turned around only to see a green figure with big red eyes. It looked like a bug, sort of. He pointed some sort of a gun at her. She was gripped with fear. She tried to scream out, but no sound came. The figure then pulled the trigger.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi's sure been gone a while," commented Sora. "Maybe she just fell asleep," suggested Tai. "I'll go check."  
  
***  
  
Sora looked around the pond. she wondered. Then she saw something. A hat. Mimi's hat. The stranger then pulled the trigger. As he did so, Sora called out "HELP!".  
  
***  
  
"Help!" Sora's voice was heard. "That's it," said Tai, "I'm going over there." "I'm coming too," said Matt, "Going alone doesn't seem like a good idea." "I'm also coming," said Izzy. "I'm just gonna stay here and, uh, guard the spot," said Joe. "I'll have TK stay also," said Matt. He looked at TK, anticipating a complaint, but saw TK was asleep. "Let's go," said Tai.  
  
***  
  
"Where'd they go?" asked Tai when they reached the pond. They walked over there, but found nothing. "Doesn't even look like a struggle happened," said Matt. "Whatever's doing this must be very strong," said Tai, "and smart. It attacked Sora and probably Mimi when they were alone here, yet when the three of us came, it didn't show." "If what you're saying is true," started Izzy, "then whatever's doing this wants us apart." "TK!" Matt blurted out.  
  
***  
  
"They're gone!" exclaimed Izzy, "Joe and TK are gone!" Matt fell to his knees and started hitting the ground. "No!" he yelled, "How could this happen?! I'm supposed to be protecting TK!" "Calm down Matt!" said Tai, "They might still be alright! We just have to find who's doing this!" "Why's my laptop way over there?" Izzy asked pointing some distance away. He ran over to it. "Careful, Izzy!" Tai yelled to him. Too late. Something flew from the trees to the left and hit Izzy, knocking him out of view to the right. Tai and Matt ran after. I'll go left, you go right," Tai said. Matt nodded. They split up.  
  
***  
  
Matt ran to where Izzy was. He found Izzy, lying on the ground with the others, and everyone had nets wrapped around them. "Who did this?!" Matt demanded. Before anyone could answer, a calm, flat, emotionless voice spoke from behind. "I did." Matt turned to see who it was. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "I am Sting," the starnger answered. "The bounty hunter?" "Yes." "Why are you doing this?" "The credits. You are worth fifty-thousand dead, seventy-thousand alive." With that, Sting fired a net a Matt. Matt leapt out of the way and lunged at Sting. Sting side-stepped and fired again. This time, the net wrapped around Matt. Matt stuggled to break free. "Don't bother," Sting said, "These nets are made of Chrome Digizoid. Even after your training, you won't break free like that. If you do, I'll have to tranquilize you."  
  
***  
  
Tai felt a flash of energy from where Matt went. He ran over to where Matt went and saw everyone with nets wrapped around him. "It was Sting," Matt said. "You mean the guy who's supposedly the best bounty hunter ever?" Tai asked. "The very same," Matt answered, "Careful, he's smart. It was his plan to get us while we seperated. And he's behind you!" Tai whipped around and saw Sting. "You're the last one," Sting said. Sting fired a net at Tai. "Nova Blast!" Tai retaliated with his fire ball. The fireball hit the net and disappeared, while the net wrapped around itself. Tai leapt into the air, Sting followed. Tai flew at Sting with a punch. Sting blocked and threw a kick. Tai dodged and managed to kick Sting in the back. Sting hit the ground, but immediately fired another net at Tai. Tai dodged just in time and threw three Nova Blasts at Sting. Sting dodged the first two, but the third caught him in the chest. Tai followed that attack with a massive energy beam where Sting was. "I think I got him," said Tai. "Now how about getting us out of here?" suggested Joe.  
  
***  
  
Sting got to his feet after the beam hit. He checked his armor's status. He thought about the battle a bit. I should've been able to dodge that kick. He knew the reason why he couldn't dodge it. Not because he was caught by surprise, but because he was getting a bit old. When he was younger, he would never have been hit, but his age catching up with him. He walked back to the BOUNTY. Considering how strong their leader was and how his Sting's age was slowing him down, this could be a challenge. Sting smiled under the helmet. It's been so long since he last had a challenge. He's going to enjoy this.  
  
Afterword: Not much of a fight, but a big battle isn't Sting's style. I was originally going to have him attack Pixiemon's training area, but that isn't how Sting does things. This method was much easier for me. Next time, on Digimon Z: The DD's encounter a small army that's bent on destroying the Virus Brigade, while Andro decides to have a surprise meeting with Sting. But sill it be Sting who is surprised by this? 


	2. chapter 28

Digimon Z Chapter 28  
  
Foreword: Don't have a whole lot to say right now, so let's just move on.  
  
The airship CYBER, piloted by number 2, followed the BOUNTY at a distance. 2 had stuck a tracer on the BOUNTY while Sting was trying to find out where his targets were. The BOUNTY landed at an abandoned factory, where Sting got off. 2 landed the CYBER and quietly followed Sting. Sting walked into a dark corridor. 2 powered up a blaster attached to his arm. He walked into the corridor, ready to start shooting. Suddenly, a net came form no where and wrapped around 2. He fell over and Sting walked out of the corridor. "Nice try," Sting said in his usual tone, "with the tracer. Too bad the BOUNTY's sensors can pick any tracer." "This net will not hold me long," said 2. "True," said Sting, "but I doubt even you can break free before this goes off." Sting pulled out a small time bomb. He tossed it on to 2 and left the factory. 2 examined the net. he looked at the bomb. It read fifty seconds. 2's armor was very strong, but not strong enough to handle the bomb at this range. Seeing no other options, he sent his memory to the other four. Then the bomb went off.  
  
***  
  
"This is very unfortunate," said 3. They had just received the transmission 2 sent upon his destruction. "We have underestimated Sting's resourcefulness," said 4. "Yes," said 5, "But now he believes that we are gone. Another confrontation should surprise him." "I'll go," said 3. "5 and myself shall develop a new plan to capture our targets," said 4.  
  
***  
  
"Nova Blast!" Tai launched a fireball at a bounty hunter. It was only a day since the Digi-Destined finally got out of the jungle when a bunch of bounty hunters attacked them. They seemed to come in teams and this was the fourth. This team had only two. They didn't even introduce themselves. They just attacked. Unsuccessfully. The one Tai was fighting was blue with a long neck and had the head of an ant-eater. The fireball caught him in the chest, disintegrating the armor. The hunter struggled to his feet, but a ki blast dealt with that. A short, fat, red bounty hunter who looked like to balls stacked on each other jumped at Matt. "Mega Beam!" Thanks to Pixiemon's training, Matt could pull this attack off with less than a second needed for charging and it didn't drain all of his energy anymore. The blast struck the hunter, vaporizing him. "Mega Beam?" questioned Tai, "Wasn't that just a tad overkill?" "I wanted to make it quick," Matt answered. "It's pretty obvious why Sting was considered the best," said Sora, "He's the only one who actually put up a fight." "I see some buildings up ahead," interrupted Izzy. He pointed to where he was looking. It looked like a small town. "Maybe we can rest there," said Mimi, hopeful. "Well," said Tai, "It'd be nice to see some civilization again." They walked over to the town. When they got there, it seemed empty. "Where'd everyone go?" asked TK. "I wish I knew, bro," answered Matt. Then a bunch of figures darted out from behind the buildings. Instantly, they surrounded the Digi-Destined. They each had a black uniform and scouters. The uniforms were straight black except on the front where there was a small picture of shield with two swords crossing behind it. They also had a grey belt with different objects, most likely weapons, attached. Most noticible was the blasters they pointed at the Digi-Destined. The big blasters. Tai remembered a few bounty hunters using these weapons. Tai thought, "Stay behind me, TK," Matt ordered. TK did as he was told. "What have we got here?" one guy asked. He looked like a werelizard. "Looks like intruders to me," another answered. A werebird. "I'll bet they're Brigaderssss," hissed a weresnake. "Check their power levels, Birdmon" ordered the were-lizard. The werebird called Birdmon activated his scouter. Tai didn't worry too much. Tai ordered telepathically. "They all register at 5, Lizardmon" Birdmon reported. "I think they-re hiding their powerssss," hissed the weresnake. "Well, Snakemon," said Lizardmon, "I'll have to check." He threw a ki blast Tai. Tai deflected it with his hand. "It jumped," reported Birdmon. "How much?" questioned Lizardmon. "The number went up to, whoa!" Birdmon's eyes widened, "55,000!" "Only a Brigader could be that strong," said Lizardmon. He turned his attention to the Digi-Destined. "Who's the leader here?" "I am," said Tai. He stepped foreward. Lizardmon looked at Tai. "Tell us what we want to know, and we might show some mercy," instructed Lizardmon, "Why did Viral send you here?" "Who?" Tai was confused. "Don't play dumb with me!" Lizardmon snapped, "If you value your life, tell me why Viral sent you here!" "I don't even who this Viral is! What makes you so sure we work for him?!" "I know you work for Viral, because only his soldiers can become that strong! Anyone who doesn't work for him, is killed if they reach even 20,000. You're over double that! So don't play dumb with me, Brigader scum!" "That's enough," a gruff voice said. Another figure walked out on crutches. He looked like a werelion. As he got in front the other guys, Tai noticed he only had one leg. His leg seemed to be cut off at the knee. "But sir Leomon," Lizardmon said, "They're Brigaders. How else could they be so strong?" "They're not part of the Virus Brigade," Leomon said, "Their ki is too light to be considered an enemy." "Very well sir," answered Lizardmon. He turned to other soldiers. "Lay down your arms!" he commanded before walking off. "What was all that about?" asked Tai. "My army is just a bit paranoid," Leomon answered, "Anyway, I'm Leomon. A champion-level (A/N: At least I think he's a champion. Doesn't seem strong enough to be an ultimate.) digimon capable of a powerful attack called Fist of the Beast King. At least I was. Before my, ah, injury." Leomon pointed to his missing leg. "Lose it in battle?" asked Tai. "Nope," answered Leomon, "I was torchered. By a ruthless digimon named Scorchermon. He did a method called the hundred points of pain which is a hundred extremely painful techniques he does to a victim. At point thirty, I was struggling too much and my leg was severed. Then I was rescued. I could've used a healing berry to undo it, but they can only undo damage done in the last twenty-four hours, so we couldn't find any in time." "That sounds terrible," said Sora. "'Terrible' doesn't begin to describe it," Leomon answered, "The few who actually lived all one hundred were begging Scorchermon to kill them. Now I'm in charge this group. We're called the Guardians." "I take it you're enemies of this 'Viral' character?" Tai asked. "Yes," asnwered Leomon, "We're actually the strongest group opposing the Virus Brigade. Yet our numbers are so low. We'd get more, but most digimon are too afraid of the Brigade to stand up to it and if we get much bigger, a network set up by Etomon will reveal us. Then the Virus Brigade would be on us in no time. If we could get rid of Etomon's network, we could operate more freely, but Etomon is too strong. All the digimon that were strong to try fight him were killed by Viral." "Who's Viral?" Tai asked. "You're not from around here, are you?" Leo said. Tai shook his head. "Well," Leomon answered, "Viral is terrorist who showed up a couple years ago. He united every Virus-type digimon to form the Virus Brigade and started a war of conquest. In just a couple months, the Brigade had already proved to be force to be reckoned with. It wasn't too long before every army of Vaccine-types that could oppose him were wiped out. The most powerful digimon in the Digital World, with power levels in the millions, couldn't last five minutes in a battle Viral. He's the most powerful being in the digital world. He's also the most evil." "Would that be why Lizardmon seems so determined to get rid of anyone working for Viral?" "Not entirely. Lizardmon has a personal score in this. He was from a small town called Trinit. Some members of our team were hiding there, since Trinit is backwater enough, that hardly ever goes there. Viral caught on, and now, Trinit is just a smoking crater in the ground. Lizardmon, more than anything, wants to see Viral go down, but no one is strong enough. It would take decades of training for any of our power levels to get high enough. But enough about us. Who are you?" Tai told Leomon the whole story. "Trained by Pixiemon?" Leomon seemed impressed, "That explains your power levels. And you were the ones who beat Chaos? That is impressive." "Don't forget about our run-in with Sting," Matt told Tai. "Right, right," Tai answered and then told Leomon about their encounter with Sting. "You actually escaped Sting? That's first. No one ever escapes Sting. He'll be back." "I doubt it," said Tai, "I blasted him pretty good." "Don't be too sure about that," Leomon warned, "Sting took heavy hits before and kept on going. You better be careful next time you see him, because he'll be better prepared. Sting has a success rating of a hundred percent." Before Tai could respond, Birdmon came running up. "Sir!" he said, "We have a problem! It's Metalshockromon!" "Quickly!" Leomon commanded, "We have to hide!" "Who's Metalshockromon?!" Tai asked while he and the others followed Leomon. "Metalshockromon is an Ultimate-level digimon whose armor can withstand just about any kind of attack and has a reflective coating to prevent a blaster. He's probably even stronger than you are," Leomon answered, "We'll stay in this building. Everyone keep your power levels down. He relies on a scouter. But he is strong. Very strong. And fast." Metalshockromon approached the town. "I know someone's hiding here!" he called out, "So give yourself up already!" He looked just like Shockromon, but he was silver. He looked like he was made of aluminum. "Don't try hiding from me! My new toy here is glowing and that means you're here!" He held up a small object. "What is that?" Tai whispered. "A crest," Leomon whispered back, "that the Brigade stole. These crests supposedly glow when they're near the person they belong to. They can give a huge increase in power level and that's why the Brigade stole them. I think that one represents courage." "Hey Tai," Matt whispered, "Doesn't that like the crests Pixiemon told us about?" "Yeah, it does," Tai answered, "and Knifemon kept calling me Warrior of Courage...I think that crest is mine." Tai got up. "What are doing?" Leomon hissed, "He'll find you." "He'll find me anyway," Tai answered, "If that's the crest of courage, then it's mine. I'm going to get from that guy."  
  
Afterword: Once again, I stop when a fight's about break out. Annoying, huh? Now I've introduced the Guardians. And with names like Lizardmon, Birdmon, and Snakemon, it's just dead obvious that names aren't exactly my strong point. Next time, on Digimon Z: The battle between Tai and Metalshockromon begins and 3 ambushes the BOUNTY with the CYBER. 


	3. chapter 29

Digimon Z Chapter 29  
  
Foreword: I haven't given as much thought into this battle than I have with my others. In fact, I came up with it, just now.  
  
"Shields are activating," reported Lizardmon. "Shields?" Tai asked. "Yes," answered Leomon, "Shields made of Chrome Digizoid. They keep the Brigade off our backs." "In that case," said Tai, "I'd better go now!" With that, Tai leapt out the the window. "Wait!" Leomon called after him. A metal wall appeared where the window was. He turned to the other Destined. "This isn't good," Leomon told them, "Our shields are automated. They won't go down, until there are no Brigaders in the town." "Tai," Sora whispered.  
  
***  
  
The CYBER flew towards the place where the BOUNTY was said to be. 3's plan was simple. He'd come firing. He figured Sting would have the normal reaction for organics. First, he'd inquire as to how Andro was alive. 3 would blast the BOUNTY and upon realizing the danger, Sting would then try to make a deal with 3, allowing 3 to finish Sting off. A simple plan. The CYBER's radar picked up on the BOUNTY. 3 armed the CYBER's missle launchers and targeted the BOUNTY. He fired. Just as he did, the BOUNTY juked out of the way, and turned towards the CYBER. 3 was answered by his missle-lock alarm going off. Then a series of missles and lasers flew from the BOUNTY. Surprising a robot like 3 was not easy, but Sting had done it. 3 thought to himself. The BOUNTY's projectiles tore apart the hull of the CYBER. 3 transmitted his memory to the others and within seconds, the CYBER was gone.  
  
***  
  
Tai walked into the streets and faced Metalshockromon. Metalshockromon looked at him. "You're the Warrior of Courage?" he asked. "That'd be me," Tai answered. "From what Knifemon said, I'd have expected you to be a little stronger," Metalshockromon said as he checked his scouter. "You mean like this?" Tai grinned as he started to draw in energy. The town started shaking and ground started to split. "How's that?" Metalshockromon checked his scouter again. "Much better," he replied. (A/N: I'm not going to bother coming up with all the power levels.) He put his scouter away. "No need in letting you break this." "Guess I'll have to break you instead," said Tai. "You really think you could an ultimate like myself? What a laugh!" "Yeah, well, Shockromon thought he was too much for me and my friends, and now he's dead." "Shockromon was a wimp. And you don't have anyone else here. Electro Beam!" Metalshockromon threw his fist out and a big bolt of electricity flew out. Tai leapt to the side and Metalshockromon moved the bolt after him, leaving a huge burn mark showing the bolt's trail. "Power Beam!" Tai countered with an orange beam. Metalshockromon leapt out of the way, but stopped his attack. Tai lunged at Metalshockromon and Metalshockromon launched himself into the air. He fired a ki blast at Tai. Tai leapt back, rebounded off a building, and charged at Metalshockromon with his fist drawn. Tai threw the punch, Metalshockromon blocked it. Tai threw another, but Metalshockromon blocked that too. Tai continued his attack, with Metalshockromon blocking each hit. Finally, Metalshockromon threw a kick and caught Tai in the stomach, sending him into the ground. Tai was able to land on his feet. Metalshockromon landed in front of him. "As you can see," he said, "I am much stronger and faster than you are." "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" countered Tai, "But your kick there was lacking in stopping power. I barely felt it." "Oh please," said Metalshockromon, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to psyche me out. Well, it's not gonna work." "Oh yeah, well let's see how you handle this. Scatter Shot!" (A/N: I had to throw in that DBZ move.) Tai threw a small ball of energy at Metalshockromon. It hit him in the chest and exploded. The smoke cleared, and Metalshockromon was still there. "What was that supposed to be?" "Scatter Shot!" Tai tried again. Metalshockromon moved slightly to dodge it. Tai started firing Scatter Shots as fast as he could. Metalshockromon flew into the air and manuevered around dodging each one. "That's it," he said, "Now, it's my turn!" He fired a beam at Tai. Tai leapt out of the way and started firing again. As usual, his shots missed. Metalshockromon hovered as the Scatter Shots went right by him. "Your aim is terrible!" he remarked. Then, one Scatter Shot moved in front him and just stayed there. "What the?" Metalshockromon looked around and saw that he was surrounded by Scatter Shots. "Didn't expect my guided Scatter Shots, did you?" Tai mocked. He made the shots start spinning. "No escape, this time. I bet even you can't move fast enough to dodge this." Tai made the Scatter Shots close in on Metalshockromon with a large explosion. When it cleared, Metalshockromon was still there, not even scratched. "I didn't need to dodge them," he said, "My power level's already so much higher than yours, that your little trap didn't work!" With unexpected speed, Metalshockromon lunged foreward and caught Tai in the stomach. Tai was knocked into the air. Metalshockromon darted behind him, and threw a kick into Tai's back. Tai fell to the ground. He landed was able to get back into the air just in time to dodge a beam. He landed breathing heavily. "You're stronger than you look!" Tai remarked. "That's because I'm an ultimate," answered Metalshockromon, "not one of those wussy champions you've gotten used to." "Yeah, well you made one mistake," Tai said. "What are talking about?!" Metalshockromon demanded. "While you were attacking me, I took the liberty of removing something you had." Tai held up his hand. In it was the crest of courage. "What?! NO!!" Metalshockromon checked around himself and that the crest he was holding was gone. "Give that back!!!" he yelled. "Bite me!" countered Tai. He closed his fist around the crest. It disappeared and reappeared around his neck. Tai then felt a large amount of enery rush through him. I guess this crest is mine after all. Metalshockromon pulled out his scouter. It exploded. "I-impossible," he stuttered, "T-that crest p-put p-power level a-at over 120,000! M-my scouter's m-maximum!" Metalshockromon charged at Tai as fast he could. Tai side-stepped and brought his fist up into Metalshockromon's stomach. Metalshockromon collapsed, clurtching his stomach. "Looks I'm stonger than you are, now!" Tai said. Metalshockromon snarled and flew into the air. Tai appeared above him. "That's not possible!" Metalshockromon screamed, "You can't be faster than me!" "I am now," Tai said. He punch and caught Metalshockromon in the face. Metalshockromon landed on his feet, but Tai appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. "How do you like being on the receiving end?!" Metalshockromon fired a beam, Tai deflected it with his hand. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Giga Blaster!" This time Tai held both his hands out and two large missles formed. They caught Metalshocromon in the chest and all that was left of Metalshockromon was a smoking crater. A big crater.  
  
***  
  
"Sir!" Lizardmon reported, "The shields are coming down!" "Good," siad Leomon, "That means Metalshockromon's gone." "Is Tai alright?" Matt asked. "I'm not sure, we'll have to check." Everyone left the building. There they saw Tai, and a big crater. "What happened here?" asked Leomon. "Let's just say that Metalshockromon won't be back," answered Tai, "Ever again."  
  
***  
  
Tai was about to tell the others about his crest, when he found Sora hugging him as tight as she could. "tai," she said, "I was so worried." "I didn't know you cared," said Tai, grinning. "Well," Sora blushed, "you know what I mean." "I think so."  
  
Afterword: Not one of my better fights, but not too bad. Next time, on Digimon Z: The DD's discover that the next crest is in a small base belonging to the Brigade and the one in charge of this base is...Scorchermon! Will the DD's be strong enough to handle this menace? 


	4. chapter 30

Digimon Z Chapter 30  
  
Foreword: Thirty chapters and still not done. The pace these chapters come out should improve since I've summarized each of the chapters. If you want me to say how many are planned, tell me. All I have to say about it is: GASP!  
  
"It would seem," said Leomon, "that you are the ones sent here to deal with the Virus Brigade. That crest gave you a huge power level increase." "With these crests," said Tai, "we should be able to make short work of the Brigade." "Don't be so sure," warned Leomon, "Your power is enough to handle most ultimates, but don't expect to get by a mega. Their power is in the millions." "MILLIONS?" exclaimed Tai, "How the heck do we get that strong." "Only Gennai would know," Leomon answered, "and remember that Viral took down megas in just minutes." "Well," said Tai, "let's just focus on getting those other crests. Do you know where any others are?" "I know where one is," Leomon pointed to the other side of the town where Metalshockromon came from. "A base is some distance over there. I believe Scorchermon is in charge." "The one who severed your leg?" "The very same." Leomon turned to Izzy. "Does that computer of yours work?" "Sort of," answered Izzy, "but not lately." "Probably because of some interference from being in the Digital World. Only a program from this world would work here." Leomon pulled out a disk, "Like this one. It contains information on all the Brigade members we know of." He put it in Izzy's laptop. "There. The information will load in automatically." He pulled the disk out. "Now you have some intelligence on what you're up against." "Thanks," said Izzy, "This will help." "I guess we should go now," said Tai. "One last thing," said Leomon, "Have you noticed the symbol on our uniforms? The shield with the two swords? That's the symbol of the Guardians."  
  
***  
  
After leaving the town, the kids came across what looked like a cliff. It wasn't far down. "I can see something down there," said Tai. He could see some buildings scattered around the inside with flags hanging off them. On each flag was a skeletal hand clutching a planet. Some digimon were around but they didn't look too friendly. "Must be that base." Tai saw one yelling at the others. "I wonder if that's Scorchermon?" Izzy checked his laptop. "That'd be Scorchermon all right," he reported. "I wonder what he's saying?" Matt asked.  
  
***  
  
"Idiots!" yelled Scorchermon, "I'm surrounded by idiots!" "B-but sir," one digimon stuttered, "we didn't realize the crest could be used so easily. We thought Metalshockromon could handle it." "Did I not order everyone to stay here?!" Scorchermon yelled back. The digimon cringed. It was well known that if Scorchermon got mad, he would vent his anger by killing things. Like failures. "M-my apologies sir, b-but," the digimon stuttered but was cut off when Scorchermon lashed out with his claws catching the digimon's throat. The digimon gurgled and collapsed. "Listen you idiots!" Schorchermon yelled to the others, "We are supposed to figure out how to utilize the crests' energies. We cannot do that if you morons hand them to the enemy! Do I make myself clear?!" The other soldiers nodded. One came running up. "Sir!," it said, "We have some intruders. It's the Digi-Destined.!" "Then let's welcome them," Scorchermon said, "Move out!"  
  
***  
  
"I don't think we should try to fight them all," said Tai, "Even though they don't feel very strong, there's too many." "So you suggest we sneak in?" Matt asked. "Yeah, but not all at one. We should seperate and if caught, let 'em have it. It would provide a good distraction if needed." "Uh guys?" piped up Joe, "Just one problem." "What?" "Look around." Tai did so and saw that they were surrounded. "Let's trash 'em," said Tai. The kids charged there power to it's max except for Tai. He brought his up to where it was before he got the crest. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy attacked before the soldiers could respond with their beams. The soldiers were siped out instantly. "The base know we're here, so let's go down and meet with them." "I wanna come to," said TK. "No TK," Matt, "You can, uh, watch Izzy's computer to make sure no one gets it." "Let's go," ordered Tai, "before they come here."  
  
***  
  
Scorchermon watched as the Digi-Destined assaulted the base agressively. Three soldiers attacked one shot one with re hair but he blasted them all before they got close. A few attacked a girl wearing some kind of helmet from the front, but her Meteor arm cleared them out. Several more attacked one tall one with blonde hair but he blasted most of them. One got did get close to the boy, but one kick later and he was flying towards Scorchermon. Scorchermon slapped the soldier away and watched five gang up on one wearing goggles. They all attacked him close up, but the boy did some swift movements and all five collapsed. "Must I do everything?!" Scorcher yelled out. He thought as three more went down. He turned and two standing there, not quite willing to fight. He used his helmet to identify them. One was a boy named Joe. The other was a girl named Mimi. His helmet had all of his enemies he knew of programmed into it so he could recognize them. He was offered an upgrade that could power levels, but turned it down since if he encountered a power that was too high, the helmet would explode like a scouter. Besides, he could sense power levels. He didn't need a scouter. The two humans saw him. "Uh, hi", the one called Joe said. "You two are enemies of the Virus Brigade and all you say is hi?" Scorchermon laughed, "You should fear me!" With that he charged at the two catching them both in the stomach. "I should kill you, but Viral wants you alive." He pointed his claws at them. He had a net blaster intalled. He fired and it wrapped around them. He turned and saw another. His helmet identified this one as Izzy. He darted up to him. "Where'd you come from?" Izzy asked, clearly surprised. "I'm much faster than you think," Scorchermon answered. With that, he brought his hand down on the back Izzy's neck. He followed with his net blaster. "Izzy!" a voice cried out. He turned and his helmet his identified the person as Sora. She threw a punch. Scorchermon twisted to the side and brought his knee into Sora's stomach launching her into the air. He darted ahead of her and stuck his foot out and crashed into it. She fell and Scorcher caught her with his net blaster. Because Scorchermon was in the air, he could see the rock the Digi-Desitned were hiding behind. He saw one. A small one. His helmet identified him as TK. He flew over. TK went wide-eyed when he saw him. "At least you know to fear me," said Scorchermon. He grabbed TK. "I think I'll give you the hundred points of pain. See how someone like yourself can take it." He used his helmet to determine TK's age. "Eight years old. Never tortured someone that before. This could be fun." "MATT!" TK yelled out, "HELP!" "TK!" a voice sounded. The helmet identified him as Matt. He looked angry. "Let go of my brother!" he ordered. "You want him?" Scorchermon grinned, "Then take him!" Scorchermon threw TK past Matt. "NO!" Matt yelled and chased after.   
  
***  
  
Matt flew as fast he could. He managed to catch TK. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," said TK, shaken up. Matt set TK down. Suddenly, a net fired out and wrapped around TK. Matt turned and saw Scorchermon. "Nice catch," Scorchermon said. "Mega Beam!" Matt fired at Scorchermon. Scorchermon side-stepped it. He lunged foreward and caught Matt in the stomach. Matt doubled over and Scorchermon kicked him in the head. Matt crashed into some rubble.   
  
***  
  
Tai saw Scorchermon knock Matt away. He charged at Scorchermon with a punch. Scorchermon disappeared and Tai felt two feet hit him in the back. Tai went down but got back up. There he saw Scorchermon. "Your friends are causing a lot of trouble," he said, "I suppose I should teach why I'm feared throughout the digital world." "I thought Viral wanted us alive," countered Tai remembering the bounty on their heads. "True, but he didn't say anything about your condition. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me kill you. I'll torture you last but make you watch what I do to the others. You are their leader. But right now, what say stop holding back your power. You have that crest, so show me how powerful you truly are." "You asked for it," Tai remarked. He maxed out his power. Once he was full, he charged at Scorchermon and connected with his hardest punch. He caught Scorchermon in the face. His head snapped back for a few seconds. Scorchermon straightened himself out and grinned. "That one was free," he said, "I won't stand still for any other attacks."  
  
Afterword: It would seem that Scorchermon is much stronger than anyone expected. Did any of you think that he would take a hit from Tai so well? Next time, on Digimon Z: Tai goes one on one with Scorchermon, but it seems that Scorchermon is much stronger than he thought. Can Tai win this battle? And it looks like Matt finds a crest gaurded Mega Seadramon. 


	5. chapter 31

Digimon Z Chapter 31  
  
Foreword: By the time you're reading this, I'm already summarizing the third part of the saga and I'm working the forth and what could possibly be the fifth around in my head. I'm also working on a chart of power levels I'll put at the end of the fic. Just thought I'd mention that.  
  
Tai stared in shock at how well Scorchermon took his hit. I put everything I had into that. This is going to be harder than I thought. Much harder. "Surprised?" mocked Scorchermon, "Don't be. I'm the strongest soldier of the Brigade that isn't part of some special team." "Drill Beam!" Tai tried the Drill Beam. Scorchermon didn't move. Instead, a wall of fire appeared around him and the Drill Beam stopped on intact. "Like my flame shield?" Scorchermon asked, "It's not really a flame. It's a wall of energy that is so hot, it passes off as fire. It's same kind of energy used for the Drill Beam, but it's very thick. The thickness makes a great shield although the flat shape instead of the drill tip doesn't neutralize attacks quite as well. But the shield is still strong enough that it would take the Drill Beam a full five minutes to break through. At least. And I doubt you could muster a strong enough attack to break through. The only attack I know of that you have to do to penetrate my shield is the Omega Blast." "Omega Blast?" That didn't sound good. "A planet-destroying attack!" Scorchermon grinned evily, "I'm the only one who knows it. It's a great way to keep the really fast targets from dodging. Cause it they did, the whole planet goes." thought Tai, Scorchermon lunged at Tai with his fist pulled back. Tai blocked and threw a kick. Scorchermon twisted to the side landed a kick of Tai's back. Tai hit the ground and sprung into the air. "Nova BLast!" Tai launched his fireball at Scorchermon. Scorchermon slapped it away. "That's not a fire attack!" Scorchermon mocked, "THIS is fire attack! Blazing Fist!" He threw his fist out and a stream of fire came out. Tai twisted out of the way just in time to dodge the attack. He felt the heat of it as it went by. It was intense. If that had hit...better not think about it. Scorchermon appeared right behind him and before Tai could react, brought both fists down. Tai hit the ground and set down beside him. "Is that the best you got? I'm disappointed. I would've thought a saiyan would've been stronger, considering how Viral considers you a threat." "I'll show you strong," muttered Tai. Without hesitating, he brought his fist into Scorchermon's stomach. He started hitting Scorchermon repeatedly in the stomach and then followed with an uppercut. Scorchermon went flying back and into a boulder. Tai then blasted him with repeated ki blasts for a full five minutes. "Power Beam!" Tai launched one final attack then waited to see if it was enough while catching his breath. I put everything I had into that onslaught! He should be weakened, at least. The smoke cleared. Scorchermon was still there. Unscathed. "Nice shot," Scorchermon remarked, "I didn't see it coming. Too bad you're so weak." Tai just stared in horror. Scorchermon lunged forward in punched Tai in the stomach. Tai tasted blood come through his throat and found himself flying up from the hit. "Giga Blaster!" he choked out. The missles hit where Scorchermon stood. He flew out of the explosion with his flame shield on. He headbutted Tai in the chest, with his flame shield still on. Tai was launched backwards from the hit and couldn't believe how hot the flame shield was. Before he could recover, Scorchermon appeared above him and knocked him towards the ground. Right before Tai hit, Scorchermon appeared behind him and knocked him foreward. Tai managed to regain control over himself and stop moving. He looked up just in time to see a large beam heading right for him. Pain shot through his body as the beam hit. Tai struggled to get back up, but was too weak. Scorchermon walked over to him, grabbed him by the hair, held a claw at his neck, and slightly pushed. "If I apply anymore preassure on my claw to your neck," he said, "it penetrate, and you will die. You're not first from the Human World I've met. I've been there once, hunting down someone who thought they could leave the Brigade. I suppose human is what still partly are, but now you seem to be more saiyan than human. Viral supplied alot of information on saiyans. Odd how he knows so much." "So now you're going to kill me?" "No," Scorchermon hesitated, "I should. I want to. But I need you alive. For now." With that, Scorchermon swung his tail, connecting with Tai's head. Tai saw stars explode in front of his eyes, and then darkness.  
  
***  
  
Scorchermon picked Tai's unconcious form. Scorchermon called some guards over. "Imprison him and the others," he ordered the guards. After a few minutes, one guards came up to him. "We have them all, sir," he reported. "Take me to them." They went to the cell where the Digi-Destined were held. There they were. All six of them. Six? There should be seven. "There's only six. There should be seven. Where's the other one?" "W-well, s-sir," the guard stuttered, "T-this was all we could find." "Well then maybe he's hiding!" Scorchermon yelled at the guards, "Do I think of everything?!" Without waiting for an answer Scorchermon turned to another guard. "Ready the transport. I'll take them to the Kaism." The Kaism was a secret underground lab that only a few members of the Brigade knew of. There Scorchermon developed his armor, could practice brainwashing techniques, develop lethal chemicals, and find others ways to make his enemies' lives miserable.  
  
***  
  
Viral, from his main base, stared out at the Digital World. Viral was not from the Digital World. Where he was from, it was even worse. He was from a world ruled by beings more powerful than he could even dream. I had to leave. I refuse to be second to no one. His train of thought was interrupted as one of him came running up. "Sir," he reported, "Scorchermon has just captured the Digi-Destined and one of them has already utilized a crest! Scorchermon is already making arrangements to take them to the Kaism." "We can't have that," Viral answered, calmly, "Scorchermon is very ambitious. He'll try to gain the power of all the crests for himself. With that much power and his technology, he would rival even me." I should have him killed, but these are just suspicions. That's enough reason to kill the only one can fully understand how the Kaism works. The Kaism was important to the Brigade. Scorchermon not only designed it, he built it, and programmed it by himself and some robots that he also built. "I don't trust Scorchermon in the slightest. Contact him for me." "Yes sir!"  
  
***  
  
"Why can't I study the crests?!" asked Scorchermon, enraged at what Viral was telling him, "I'm more qualified than anyone else in freakin' Digital World!" "I have my reasons," Viral answered, "I'm sending MegaSeadramon to watch the prisoners while I send a team of scientists." "This is power level enhancing technology we're talking about! I understand it a thousand times better than those other guys. And the Kaism is the best place to examine them. Those other labs probably don't have the equipment, or anyone with a clue on how this kind of thing works! I do!" "My decision is final," Viral answered. He switched off. Scorchermon smashed his hand down on the console. Scorchermon knew the real reason why Viral wouldn't let him examine the crests. He walked out of the room and saw the guards sitting around. "I take it you've found missing saiyan?" "Uh, no sir," one answered. Scorchermon felt a flash anger. "Then what are sitting around here for?!" he demanded, "Go find him! NOW!" "Y-yes sir!" the guards stammered and ran off. "A bit tense, Armand?" a voice behind him asked. Scorchermon turned around and saw MegaSeadramon. "Don't call me that," Scorchermon answered as calmly as he could. "Why not? Just because we drop our names when we go military doesn't mean we can't answer to them." "I don't care. Never call me that name again." "Oh, now I remember. You had split personalities. Armand was a pacifist." "Armand was an accident. Now he is gone. Never call me that again." "I don't fear you," "Doesn't matter. The only reason you're still in one piece right now is because Viral is putting you in charge of this base. But if you call me Armand again, I will teach you as to why I am feared so much. You have to make sure that the prisoners do not escape. One is missing and the guards are searching for him. If they do escape, pray we never meet again." With that, Scorchermon left.  
  
Afterword: Just now, I've decided to give actual names to the digimon. And I came up with a reason to cover why I didn't do it before and why the names won't be revealed too often. How many of you expected Scorchermon to win the fight? He's one of the more important characters. Next time on Digimon Z: Matt tries to help the others, but first has to get through MegaSeadramon. And an unexpected alliance between a couple bounty hunters occures. 


End file.
